As You Fade Into The Night
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: In a world where being straight is illegal, Andy must hide his true sexuality, including from his band. In a relationship with his bassist, Ashley, to prevent being arrested, Andy finds love in a girl named Juliet. Ashley has found a true love with the new drummer, CC. When Ashley breaks it off, Andy runs off with Juliet. Things could be much more complicated than they thought.
1. I'm Wanted By The Bank

I woke up and looked around. Yet again, the bus was quiet. I yawned and then sighed as I heard Jake and Jinxx moaning. Scratch that last thought. I sat up and smiled at Ashley's sleeping figure next to me. I could hear Sandra chatting with her girlfriend. I clambered out my bunk and went to get a coffee. I looked out the kitchen window and stiffened at the sight of the police. They were knocking on the Blood on the Dance Floor tour bus. Dahvie opened it and I saw a girl behind him. He started arguing with them and I sighed. It was illegal to be in a relationship with the oppsoite sex. They arrested both Dahvie and his girlfriend and put them in different cars. The pain in their eyes was unmistakable. I sighed and traced the tattoo around my ring finger. Ashley and I had had them done when we got together. It just proved we were following the law. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to see Ashley.  
"Hey."  
"Who just got arrested?"  
"Dahvie and his girlfriend."  
He nodded. "Burn."  
I sighed and turned into his arms. I liked Ash, but I wasn't in love with him. We were only together to prevent incarceration. He felt the same about me. I leant into his body and listened to his pulse humming. It always kept me calm. He hummed under his breath and then Jake and Jinxx came out from the bunk room, large smiles on their faces. Their love was a proper love. They cared about each other and worried whenever the other was a few minutes late. Ashley and I were never like that. Jake sat down and Jinxx curled up in his lap. I smiled and then Sandra and Ella came from the bunk room. Ella was a model and was rarely on tour with us so it was rare for Sandra to be this happy. She looked nervous about something.  
"Sandra, you alright?"  
She glanced at Ella who nodded at her.  
"Guys, I've been asked to join another band."  
"Who?"  
"Modern Day Escape. I've said I would."  
We all stared at her. "W-What?"  
"I'm sorry, guys."  
I sighed and held my head in my hands. I didn't need this. Ashley wrapped his arm around me.  
"Sandra, when do you go?"  
"After this tour."  
I nodded. "Right."  
Ashley kissed my cheek and I smiled. "So I have time to find a new drummer."  
She nodded. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine, really."  
"OK." Ella kissed her and I turned away. Ashley wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leant into his warm embrace. His soft lips pushed against my lips and he murmured in my ear.  
"Come with me baby."  
I got up and let him pull me back to the bunk room. He smiled and kissed me gently. "How about we have some fun?"  
I stared at him. We hadn't had sex. Our relationship was more just for show.  
"Ash, are you serious?"  
He nodded. "Andy, we've been together for ages and although we made promises I have got feelings for you, but I've never seen you without more than a top on. I want to do this Andy, please."  
I licked my dry lips. "OK."  
He smiled and I climbed into his bunk before his lips attacked my neck.

* * *

**Chapter Title from Otep: Smash the Control Machine**


	2. Girls Passed Out

**OK decided to not write smut this chapter and keep it clean until Andy and Juliet run off... Enjoy**

**Andy's POV**

* * *

I lay on Ashley's chest panting.  
"That was amazing."  
He smiled and kissed my forehed.  
"Did I just take you're virginity?"  
I nodded. "Yes."  
He smiled again and kissed me. I kissed him back. I got up and grabbed some clothes before sprinting to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in under the stream of boiling water. I could still feel Ashley's lips against my neck. I could still hear his giggle. I turned around and frowned at him.  
"How the hell?"  
"I'm quick, Andy."  
"OK."  
I started washing my hair before washing my body and climbing out. I wasn't keen on sharing showers. I dried off and got dressed before pulling my hair back in a pony tail. Damn, I hated it long. I sat down on the couch opposite Jake and Jinxx. They smirked.  
"Good fuck?"  
I sighed. "Fuck off."  
Jake laughed and Ashley came and sat next to me.  
"We ready for the gig tonight?"  
I nodded. "I know I am."  
Jake and Jinxx nodded. I saw the gleam in Jake's eyes.  
"Jake, no gyrating against Jinxx tonight, he always fucks up."  
"No fair."  
"You two fuck every night. Cut it out whilst on stage."  
Jinxx rolled his eyes and stalked off the bus. I sighed and followed him.  
"Jinxx, I'm just thinking of the fans. They come to hear our music, not a sex show."  
He turned to me. "I know."  
I smiled and hugged him. "I know it's hard for you and I do apologise for that."  
He nodded again and leant his head on my shoulder. I saw a young girl watching us. She seemed to be fangirling.  
"Ah, shit. You and Jake are going to have problems."  
He turned around and flipped the girl off before smirking and kissing me full on the lips. I kissed him back, knowing Ashley and Jake wouldn't care. I slid my tongue into Jinxx's mouth, pulling my lips back slightly, allowing her to see our tongues connecting. She screamed and we pulled away before walking back on the tour bus, hand-in-hand. She was still screaming when we shut the door. We burst into laughter. Jinxx pounced onto Jake's lap, still laughing. Ashley and Jake looked at us in confusion. I managed to stop laughing for a few minutes.  
"Jinxx and I were hugging and he leant his head on my shoulder. Some girl started fangirling so we made out. She's still screaming."  
They burst into laughter and we heard Ella and Sandra laughing in the back room before they came and joined us. I smirked and made a drink. Whiskey and coffee. I drunk it and smiled. I was ready for tonight.

* * *

"Thank all you Mother Fuckers here in Wales."  
I noticed a girl staring at me, with some kind of attraction in her eyes. My heart lurched and I swallowed hard before walking off stage. I grabbed a stage attendent.  
"I want to go into the crowd, cover me."  
He nodded and walked with me. As usual, the guys went insane and the few bisexual girls tried to paw me. I saw the girl and took her hand before walking back to our dressing room. I knew it would be empty, Jake and Jinxx would be fucking in one of their bunks and Sandra, Ashley and Ella would be getting pissed. I shut the door and let go of her hand. I motioned to the alcohol.  
"Drink?"  
"A beer, please."  
She smiled at me. I smiled back before opening a beer and handing it to her.  
"Thanks."  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Juliet. Juliet Simms."  
"I'm Andy."  
She smiled. "I know."  
"How old are you, Juliet?"  
"17."  
"One more year."  
She nodded. She understood what I meant. Once you hit 18 you had to be engaged, married or in a relationship. There was a three week period for you to find someone if you were dumped.  
"What about you?"  
"19."  
I had got with Ash a few days after my 18th.  
"Are you gay or...?"  
She trailed off. "I'm bisexual. Unfortunately."  
She smiled. "So am I."  
I smirked. "Oh really?"  
She nodded and I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her own arms around my neck. I leant down and pushed my lips to her's. She kissed me back and I smiled against her lips. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I pulled away and locked the door before straddling her and sliding my hand up her back...


End file.
